Til death do us part
by ashleyrj680490
Summary: Creepypasta... Two friends get parted by death, but not for long, because fate has something planned for the two girls and the rest of the Creepypasta family
1. 1

**This is just a story about creepypasta and the charcters my friend and I created for ourselves. I wrote this 3 years ago, and never got around to posting it on here.** **I apologize if my writing is terrible.** **Hope you like...?** **By the way... My character is the Ashley Jensen, and my friends is Jessica Hampton.**

Jessica Hampton was just six years old when tragedy struck. It was late at night when she heard glass shatter downstairs. She sat up in her bed curious as to what was going on. Jessica slowly got out of her bed and opened her door slightly. Once she saw that there was no danger (at least upstairs), and made her way down the stairs. The air was cold amd smelled slightly metallic.

"Mommy?" she said quietly into the dark as she trembled in fear.

It was then that she touched the wall and searched for the light switch. Once she found it she closed her eyes and turned the lights on. She stood like that for a while until she thought it was safe to open her eyes. What she saw, however, traumatized her more than anything.

She screamed when she saw both of her parents laying dead on the floor. The blood still fresh, was glistening.

 **Ten Years Later**

After her parents were murdered, Jessica was sent to a foster home where she stayed. For no one wanted a 'broken' child (as many had called her). It took her a while, but she began to accept the fact that she would stay there for quite some time.

The woman in charge of the home had five children of her own. This caused a lot of fighting between Jessica and the other children.

Finally, after those terrible ten years she was being 'addopted', or so she was told. You could probably imagine how heartbroken she felt when she saw who she was leaving with. Instead of the kind loving couple she had hoped for, she instead came face to face with an old man.

"Jessica I presume," said the man. "My name is Roger."

Jessica looked at him confused, then looked back at the woman who had looked after her for years. "I thought I was being addopted..." she said with tears in her eyes.

Alexandra, or as Jessica had always called her, Miss Hicks smiled slightly. "Jessica," she planced her hand on Rogers shoulder. "Roger here is just going to take you for the day, and if all goes well then we will start the paperwork. But you must keep in mind that if he does end up addopting you, that you wont go home with him for a year or so," she sighs. "Paperwork always takes them so long."

As Miss Hicks and Roger talked, Jessica zoned out hoping to avoid the current situation. About fifteen minutes later Roger walked up to Jessica and held out his hand.

"Ready to go?" He asked while smiling.

Jess thought it best not to fight and took his hand as he led her out of the house and towards his car. She looked back at the house hoping that she could just run back and stay there but she knew that would only make things worse. She hesitantly got into the passenger seat.

Roger walks to the other side of the car and opens the door, "Jess..." He sighed as he sat down and shut the door behind him.

"Jessica," she said firmly.

"Jessica," he corrected. "I know you dont like me but I hope you change your mind." He then put the car in drive and started putting more and more distance between them and the house. Once they left the neighborhood he then turned onto the highway; driving faster. He laughed quietly and put his hand on her leg and smirked, "You know Jess you are truly a beautiful girl."

"Get your hand off of me!" she pushed his hand away.

He flashed a devilish grin and started to slide his hand down her pants.

She pushed him away, "Dont touch m-"

Then everything went black.


	2. 2- The meeting

Jessica slowly opened her eyes, finding herself surrounded by bright light. Was she dead? She then heard a beeping sound, and eventually came to the conclusion that she was in a hospital.

"Jessica?" asked a kind voice. "Are you awake?"

Jessica opened her eyes all the way and found herself looking at a woman. She smiled slightly, then asked, "Where am I?"

The woman smiled sweetly, "This is St. Mercury HospitalHospital. You were in a car crash." She then turned around and handed Jessica a water bottle. "My name is Lori Jensen."

Jessica took the bottle and eagerly drank from it.

"So, in your record it says youre from a foster home, is that correct?" To this question Jessica just nodded her head. Lori smiled, "Okay. Well, you won't be going back there for a while. Instead we have a couple who is willing to take you in. They haven't had foster kids in a while, but I'm sure you will like them."

Jessica smiled at the thought of not going back to the foster home. She looked up at Lori, "When do I leave?"

"Soon, we hope," she looked at the clock. "In a few hours at the most. You did however get a concussion, and you sprained your ankle." She then lifted up the blanket covering Jessicas feet to show the wrap. "Luckily it shouldn't take long to heal."

Then Jessica heard someone clear their throat and both her and Lori looked at the door way. Standing there was a girl who looked around seventeen years old. She was wearing a black cut up tank top, with black skinny jeans that were more cut up than any other jeans Jessica had ever seen. Her combat boots looked brand new, or that could have just been the polish. What Jessica liked most about the girls appearance was her hair and makeup.

Her long black hair which was layered covered most of her face. But Jessica could see that her eyes were covered in black makeup, giving the appearance that she had not slept in days. Her silver snake bites stood out from the black glossy lip stick. Over all Jessica found the girl interesting.

"My name is Ashley," said the girl as she entered the room.

Lori smiled at Ashley and then turned back to Jessica, "This is my daughter."

Jessica looked back and forth between Lori and Ashley trying to find something that connected the two. All she could find was the blue gray eyes.

Ashley then spoke again, "Well, I best be off." She waved goodbye to Jessica and left the room.

Jessica just continued looking at the doorway thinking about the odd girl.


	3. 3- School Sucks

It had been a week since Jessica had left the hospital. Since then she grew very fond of the elderly couple, the Comstocks, who took her in. The best part of it wad that the Jensens lived a few houses down.

Jessica and visited Adhley multiple times, and they became good friends even with their differences. As you already know, Ashley was very dark, while jessica loved to wear bright coloured dresses. Seeing them together was quite a shock to most people.

Jessica enrolled to Green Hill High School (where Ashley goes), and got in. The two friends were constantly getting in trouble, and couldnt help but cause mischeif. Even though Jessica was a junior, and Ashley a senior, the two found ways to hang out during the day. The two were inseperable.

"Hello girls," said a voice from behind where Jewsica were sitting and eating there lunch. "I just wanted to invite you..." She grabbed a flyer out of her pile and handed it to Jessica, "To the first game of the seasons after party". She smiled wide, "I am sure we will win!" The girl then walked away and went to another table to give out more flyers.

Jessica squealed, "It sounds like f-"

"No," Ashley inferrrupted.

"Why not?" Jessica asked.

To this Ashley sighed, "I dont trust Courtney."

"Why?"

"Because she is a back stabber." Ashley glared at Jessica, "and dont ask how and why."

They then ate the rest of their lunch in silence. It wasnt until after school that Jessica began asking more questions.

"What if we go together?"

Ashley turned a cornwr and started walking towards the Maverick. "Jess, you can go if you want but I want no part in it."

Jessica pouted, "please..?"

Ashley stayes silent until they reached the Maverick and she opened the door for Jessica. "Fine," she said as she walked inside.

"Thank you!!" Jess hurried and grabbed both Ashley and herself coffee and headed to the register.

"Good afternoon ladies," said the man as her scanned the coffee and the bag of hot cheetos. "Anything else for you today?"

"Not this time Alex," Ashley smiled at him and handed him the money.

The girls turned to leave when Alex stopped them.

"Hey Ashley?" he asked from behind the register.

She turned around to look at him, "what?"

Alex's face turned bright red as he stuttered, "I-I um I was w-eondeting if you would like to g-go with me to the m-m-movies this Saturday."

"Sure," Ashley replied. "I'll text you whrn I get home," then she and Jessica walked outside.


End file.
